


a challenge fulfilled and instantly regretted

by faorism



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: polyship, Drabble, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faorism/pseuds/faorism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory likes to breathe, so looking back on it all, he probably shouldn't have asked the Doctor to show them why he thinks bunk beds are cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a challenge fulfilled and instantly regretted

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I am convinced that Rory is the most ridiculous POV to write in. For **polyship** 's [smut comment fic](http://polyship.livejournal.com/20691.html) meme (prompt: tardis trio; why bunk beds are cool). Originally posted [here](http://polyship.livejournal.com/20691.html?thread=83411#t83411).

He can't breathe except in short, hiccuping gasps, and Rory knows he sounds ridiculous as he tries and fails to catch even the barest amount of air necessary for him not to feel dizzy. There is definitely some wheezing going on and he doubts his lungs will ever fully recover from the catastrophe he (with help from the Doctor and Amy) is inflicting unto his body.

He is also sort of hyperventilating from fear as the bed frame quakes underneath him, crying out in truly frightening shrieks that will probably haunt his dreams for at least a month. It's one thing to spend time lounging on the top bunk of a bunk bed, but it's another thing entirely to perform such... rigorous activities when the metal looks like it can barely support their combined weight.

He tells himself to relax, to count slowly from 10 to 1 in his head while breathing in on every even number, out on every odd. But Amy and the Doctor have other plans. They press their weight down on Rory as they fuck each other and him, and that part isn't so bad because he _loves_ Amy and everything she is and has been and will be, and the Doctor... well, his enthusiasm is definitely rewarding unto itself. Rory also really, really appreciates the way Amy loses more and more of herself as her two boys work her and her building orgasm(s), and the way she repeats his name into his ear (hushed, desperate, naughty) when he thrusts into her just right. And okay, Rory would be lying if he said that knowing the Doctor was above them both, setting the rhythm as he licked and kissed the nape of Amy's neck, didn't fill Rory's heart with good things and glittering alien rainbows and general happy feelings.

But no matter how much fun Little Rory—not that he (it) is little, it's not at all, that's just how the expression is (it's a stupid expression now that he thinks about it)—is having, Big Rory and his lungs like to breathe, thank you very much.

So perhaps it was not in his best interest to ask the Doctor to prove the worth of a bunk bed system for a couple... but then again, it might not be _so_ bad to just hold his breath until Amy and the Doctor have fully enjoyed themselves.

It would only be the polite thing to do.


End file.
